With the spread of network infrastructure, including the Internet, and with the advancement of information processing apparatuses and application programs, the types and amount of the contents that the information processing apparatuses are able to process have considerably increased. For access to the enormous amount of contents, a database, such as a relational database or an object-orientated database, has been used to enable search of the contents by a client computer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “client”).